Child containment structures, such as cribs, bassinets, and playards, provide a safe environment in which a child can rest and/or play. Adequate air circulation along the child sleeping surface is desirable to promote safe and comfortable sleeping. There is a need in the art for an improved child containment structure to promote the passage of air across the child sleeping surface.